steven_universefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Грэг Юнивёрс
) Мистер Грэг ( ) |Оригинальный голос = Том Шарплинг |Дублированный голос = * Никита Прозоровский (до 42 серии) * Денис Некрасов (с 42 серии) * Алексей Котречко (вокал, с 42 серии) |Возраст = 40 лет }} Грэг Юнивёрс ( ) — отец Стивена. Ранее был в романтических отношениях с Розой Кварц. Грэг Юниверс в молодости был путешествующим музыкантом, известным как «Mr. Universe». Однажды, когда он играл на концерте, никто, кроме Розы Кварц, не пришёл. Они познакомились и Грэг жил с ней, пока Роза не обменяла свою физическую форму на Стивена. С тех пор Грэг навсегда остался в Пляжном городе, где он живёт в своём фургоне и владеет собственной автомойкой. Также известно, что Жемчуг ревновала Розу к Грэгу, так как она стала проводить больше времени с ним, а не с самоцветами. Такая же ситуация произошла и с Аметист, и по словам самой Аметист, они дружили, пока Роза не стала встречаться с Грэгом чаще. В эпизоде «Steven's Dream» с Грэгом происходит другое важное событие: он впервые встречает правительницу Самоцветов – Голубого Алмаза. Та похищает его после небольшого разговора. Грэг становится жителем Человеческого зоопарка, когда-то принадлежавшего Розовому Алмазу. Он был спасён Кристальными самоцветами («That Will Be All»). Характер Грэг добродушный и простой человек, который ведёт обычный образ жизни. Он искренний в своих чувствах. У него оптимистичный взгляд на жизнь, недаром его любимая фраза «''Будь вся свинина идеальна, мы не ели бы хот-догов''», хотя бывают моменты, когда он теряет свой оптимизм, например в «Keystone Motel». Он не идеален, например он бросил колледж или симулировал травму ноги, чтобы провести время со Стивеном, но он взял на себя ответственность починки Жеоды. Как и всякий умудренный опытом человек, он даёт советы Стивену. Грэг заботится о Стивене и о близких ему друзьях. Как видно в «Full Disclosure», у него началась истерика из-за рассказа Стивена. Внешний вид Грэг полный с бежевой бородой вокруг его рта. У него тёмно-коричневые волосы ниже плеч и большая лысина на макушке головы. Грэг обычно носит белую майку, серые брюки и бирюзовые шлёпанцы. В «Fusion Cuisine» он носил зелёную водолазку, оранжевый пиджак и шорты. Со 2-го сезона Грэг начал чаще надевать вместо майки темно-серую футболку. Юность В 22 года Грэг выглядел немного иначе: это был крепкого телосложения молодой человек с длинными густыми каштановыми волосами и гладким лицом. В день знакомства с Розой Грэг был одет в черную футболку с жёлтой звездой и зеленые штаны с рваным левым коленом. В «We Need to Talk» юный Грэг Юнивёрс также надевал на себя оранжевую куртку. В «Greg the Babysitter», когда начал работать на автомойке, он был одет в ту же черную футболку и джинсы, разорванные и укороченные до шорт. Средний возраст В год рождения Стивена Грэг уже приобрел неровный загар на теле, а также щетину на лице. На голове ещё были волосы, но уже начали редеть. В летнее время он носил темно-серую футболку и голубые шорты. Зимой, когда жил в доме Видалии, Грэг был одет в зелёный свитер, серые джинсы и белые теплые носки. Появления Костюмы Цветовые палитры Днём/Обычная= |-|В сумерках= |-|Ночью (внутри фургона)= |-|Ночью (под дождём)= |-|Ночью= |-|Утром= |-|У Жеоды= Отношения Стивен Грэг — отец Стивена. Они имеют хорошие отношения. Грэг заботится о своем сыне, оберегая его от опасностей. Когда Стивен вступил в команду Кристальных самоцветов Грэг немного отдалился от Стивена, думая, что тот не нуждается в нем. Но это не мешает помогать Стивену в сложных ситуациях, даже не понимая проблемы. Он отличный советчик Стивену и пытается утешать его в трудную минуту. Грэг не живет рядом со Стивеном, так как Стивен находится на попечении Кристальных самоцветов. Несмотря на это, Стивен регулярно посещает своего отца. Энди ДеМайо Грэг и Энди - двоюродные братья. В их отношениях наглядно показано, как Юнивёрс относится к своей родне: Грэг любит своего родственника, хотя нередко ссорится с ним просто потому, что он, в отличии от кузена, наиболее прогрессивен во взглядах на ситуацию и совершает дерзкие и часто безумные поступки, пока Энди пытается сохранить традиции семьи. Кристальные самоцветы Кристальные самоцветы, несмотря на то, что тот является отцом Стивена и был в отношениях с Розой, не доверяют ему в «волшебных вопросах». Возможно такое отношение обуславливается тем, что Грэг просто человек. Аметист назвала его «живым беспорядком». Возможно такое мнение исходит из прошлых поступков Грэга, хотя раньше они видели в нем очередную забаву Розы. Они не очень жалуют Грэга, когда тот пытается вмешаться в их дела. Грэг не обижается на такое отношение, потому что он не желает участвовать в делах Кристальных самоцветов, так как не понимает их, но в некоторых случаях Грэг вмешивается в задания Кристальных самоцветов («The Message», «Laser Light Cannon») по просьбе Стивена и из желания помочь. Когда родился Стивен, Грэг принимал самоцветов, чтобы те посещали сына Розы Кварц. Он неодобрительно отзывался о похищении Стивена в «Three Gems and A Baby» и предложил им совместно разобраться с тем, что происходит с полусамоцветом. Сейчас их отношения стали лучше и Грэг чаще принимает непосредственное участие в некоторых случаях. Гранат (Рубин и Сапфир) С Гранат у Грэга никогда не было напряженных отношений, хотя в день встречи Гранат хотела выбросить его через ограду. Также у них разные музыкальные вкусы. Грэг также узнал в молодости, что Гранат является слиянием самоцветов. В «Keystone Motel» Грэг показал, что ему знакомы Рубин и Сапфир, и когда те были обижены друг на друга, он вел себя естественно. Когда Грэг был похищен Голубым Алмазом, Гранат организовала спасательную операцию, дав слово, что Кристальные самоцветы не вернутся на Землю без него. = Жемчуг Жемчуг до эпизода «Mr. Greg» относилась к нему достаточно презрительно, и, со слов Грэга, они «''не ладили с тех пор, как я (Грэг) начал встречаться с твоей мамой (Розой Кварц)». Сам Грэг относился к Жемчуг как к должному, хотя он принимал её помощь в починке фургона дважды. Как показывается в упомянутом эпизоде, Жемчуг ревновала Розу к Грэгу, так как сама испытывала к ней чувства романтического характера. Однако после разговора по душам их отношения явно пошли на лад, чем подчеркнули в танце под песню «Both of You». Аметист Грэг и Аметист за несколько лет до рождения Стивена были дружны. В «Maximum Capacity» упоминается, что они любили смотреть сериал «Маленький дворецкий» без перерыва. Встречаясь с Розой, Грэг не воспринимал Аметист всерьёз, и та его укоряла в этом. Грэг же не стал относиться к ней хуже. Иногда Грэг пугается превращений Аметист и напоминает ей об этом. У них есть одна общая черта: сильная любовь к вещам и накопительству, в чём их укорил Стивен в том же эпизоде. После «Maximum Capacity» Грэг и Аметист вновь стали дружней: на дне рождения Стивена их можно увидеть вместе, играющих с пиньятой. Роза Кварц Роза и Грэг любили друг друга. Грэг потерял Розу, когда та пожертвовала своей физической формой ради Стивена. Трудно узнать как развивались отношения Роуз и Грэга, но в серии «Story for Steven» показано, как они встретились впервые на его концерте. В серии «We Need to Talk» их отношения казались довольно странными, так как Роза относилась к Грэгу как к забаве, что не устраивало Грэга. Но после их душевного разговора их отношения стали более любящими. Их отношения были искренними и любящими, что делало их счастливыми. Перидот Грэг впервые повстречал лично Перидот в «Log Date 7 15 2», но не смог завязать с ней разговор, так как та столкнула его с крыши амбара. Его вовремя поймала Гранат и объяснила ему, что та сделала не со зла, а из любопытства. Грэг уверил Перидот, что всё в порядке. После спасения Земли от Кластера Грэг не был против того, чтобы Перидот осталась жить в амбаре, так как в фургоне уже не было места. Марти В юности они путешествовали по стране и давали концерты. Грэг долго терпел плохое отношение Марти, пока от разговора в фургоне о новой знакомой не вывело Грэга из себя и не выбросил Марти. Об этом Грэг заявляет, что Марти для него мёртв. Они встретились спустя годы, и тот отдал отцу Стивена чек на 10 миллионов долларов, потому что давно продал мотив песни рекламному агентству «Закусочной Пепе». Грэг считает, что если бы не Марти, он никогда бы не встретился с Розой. Видалия У них дружественные отношения. Когда Грэг встречался с Розой, он иногда «бомжевал» в её доме - ел и смотрел телевизор. Какое-то время он тусовал с ней и Аметист, пока не отстранился от них. Сейчас у них возобновляются отношения, например, в «Last One Out of Beach City» они решили поиграть в карты. Сметана Когда Сметана был малышом, Грэг был его няней на один день. Он очень сильно волновался, когда заметил, что Сметана и Роза ушли с пляжа. У него случилась паника, когда увидел, что сын Видалии залез на колесо обозрения, но всё смог спустить его, пусть и с помощью Розы. В серии «Drop Beat Dad» Грэг стал свидетелем того, как Сметана воссоединился со своим отцом, Марти. Когда Марти уехал, а Желтохвост спас рейв-вечеринку, Грэг заявил, что со Сметаной всё будет в порядке, даже если и не станет знаменитым диджеем. Барбара Миллер Мать Сейди приносит Грэгу почту, но также иногда приводит с ним время как друзья. Она способна пригрозить ему перестать носить письма. Желтохвост Он знаком с ним как с мужем Видалии. В серии «Steven and the Stevens» Желтохвост принёс ему лодку для мытья. В серии «Drop Beat Dad» они наблюдали за тем, как люди выплевывали гуаколу. Даг и Приянка ￼Махешваран Грэг впервые общается с ними за ужином в «Fusion Cuisine». Он пытался произвести впечатление хорошего отца Стивена, но родители Конни заметили его родительский талант тогда, когда тот наказывал Стивена за попытку бегства с Конни. В серии «Winter Forecast» в одном из вариантов будущего Даг и Приянка рассердились на Грэга, потому что из-за затяжки с путешествием Конни простудилась. В будущем, ставшем реальностью, родители Конни предложили Грэгу и Стивену переночевать, чтобы не ехать в снежную бурю. В целом, отец Стивена и Махесвараны относятся друг который другу уважительно. Судя по всему, Грэг разделяет с Дагом симпатию к свитерам. Голубой Алмаз В Южной Корее Грэг повстречал возле паланкина Розового Алмаза Голубую. Он сочувствовал её горю, так как сам когда-то потерял близкого, намекая на Розу. Голубой Алмаз удивляется способности людей понимать чувства других. Она проникается симпатией к Грэгу и решает «спасти» его от грядущей катастрофы для Земли, похитив его. Интересные факты * На обложке альбома ''Let me Drive my Van into your Heart молодой Юниверс изображён с чёрными волосами, а не с каштановыми. * Грэг живёт в фургоне почти два десятилетия.https://twitter.com/mcburnett/status/624301427658076161 * Грэг платит за всё.https://twitter.com/mcburnett/status/624284765148041217 * Грэг встретил Кристальных самоцветов, когда ему было 22 года. * В эпизоде «Steven's Birthday» выясняется, что именно Грэг заботился о Стивене, когда тот был маленьким. * Грэг-любимый персонаж создателя мультсериала, Ребекки Шугар. * В эпизоде «Keystone Motel» Грэг знал, что Гранат является слиянием, так как увидев Сапфир, он спросил «Где другая?». * Возможно Грэг является поклонником группы Queen. ** В эпизоде «The Message», в его фургоне можно увидеть альбом «News of the World». ** В расширенном интро в задней части фургона есть альбом «A Night at the Opera». * Сейчас Грэгу около 40-50 лет. * Изначально Грэг имел фамилию ДеМайо. * Грэг и Гранат играют в теннис по выходным. http://www.newsarama.com/29245-steven-universe-showrunners-get-deep-with-new-arc.html Примечания ar:غريغ يونيفرس de:Greg Universe en:Greg Universe es:Greg Universe fi:Greg Universe fr:Greg Universe hu:Greg Universe it:Greg Universe ja:グレッグ・ユニバース nl:Fred Universe pl:Greg Universe pt:Greg Universo pt-br:Greg Universo ro:Greg Univers tr:Greg Universe vi:Greg Universe Категория:Персонажи Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Люди Категория:Жители Пляжного Городка Категория:Взрослые Категория:Мужчины Категория:Семья Юнивёрс Категория:Родители Категория:Союзники Кристальных самоцветов Категория:Отцы